A multi-speed planetary transmission frequently uses shift elements that are hydraulically actuated. If such shift elements are arranged inside the transmission, in particular moving relative to the transmission housing, the hydraulic lines must feature transits to a rotating component. A loss of pressure often arises in such transitions, such that the pressure inside the hydraulic line must be actively maintained. This happens, for example, through a hydraulic pump. The same applies when using electrically, pneumatically or mechanically actuating shift elements.